


【国旻】Unstoppable

by ArisaShenQ



Series: 双向暗恋 [2]
Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaShenQ/pseuds/ArisaShenQ
Summary: 【Flesh】的后续。在一起多年之后的求婚~
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: 双向暗恋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165757
Kudos: 11





	【国旻】Unstoppable

……

When I say love.  
I mean it.

田柾国睁开了眼。

床头柜上白色的电子钟显示现在是九点整。

连通阳台的落地窗此时窗帘已被拉了半开，初秋的太阳暖暖的，不似盛夏那般毒辣，带着如同少女掌心般柔软的触感，轻抚着趴在床上渐渐转醒的田柾国。

顺着光的轨迹可以看到空气中上下飞舞挤来挤去的细小尘埃，只是简单的一呼一吸便能轻易打乱它们的节奏。田柾国被这微黄的阳光刺得将脸埋回枕头里，左手无意识往旁边摸了一把。

空的。

原本应该有人的位置已经冰冷，显然是起床许久。

猛地坐起身来，田柾国掀开被子，把搭在椅背上的深灰色浴袍套上，趿着拖鞋推开卧室门走了出去。

客厅里，朴智旻戴着耳机，全身上下只穿了一件田柾国的白衬衫和内裤，正坐在地板上认真地拉着韧带练习基本功。赤裸白嫩的大腿内侧布满了欢爱后的痕迹，丰满性感的双唇还微微红肿着。

一大早就这么撩人。

田柾国注意到，他的小哥哥弯下腰时，似是扯到了腰部的肌肉，微微皱起了眉头。

感受到身后射来一股视线，朴智旻取下耳机，转过头便看见田柾国一脸严肃地穿着浴衣，抱着手臂靠在门框上看着自己。

“国儿，早安。”朴智旻笑了，摁掉手机播放器的音乐，他有些吃力地扶着旁边的布艺沙发站了起来，“难得休假，怎么不再多睡会儿？”

田柾国没有回应这句问话，他抿了抿唇直接走过去，在朴智旻的小声惊呼下，一手穿过腿弯，一手揽住朴智旻的后背，毫不费力地将身型略显单薄的爱人抱了起来。

“入秋了还穿这么少，哥是想感冒吗？”田柾国把朴智旻抱回了卧室，轻轻放在床上，又顺手扯过旁边的蚕丝被把朴智旻的腿包了个严实，“换季容易生病，睡起来要多穿点衣服。”

“地板那么凉，练基本功也得多穿条休闲裤。”

说着，田柾国坐下来把手伸进了被子里，轻轻握住了朴智旻不安分的双足，放在了自己热乎的腹肌上给他暖脚，“你看，都是冰的。”

“知道啦。”朴智旻笑着勾过田柾国的脖颈，在田柾国唇上吧唧亲了一口，“下次不会了。”

待到怀里的脚变得温热时，田柾国才起身捞过放在电脑椅上的两个靠枕，放在朴智旻的后背垫着，又从衣柜取了一件睡衣外套披在爱人身上，田柾国捏捏朴智旻的脸颊，“我去做早餐。”

“好。”

田柾国站在冰箱前，看着里面剩余的材料，思索着能给智旻哥做什么。呆愣了片刻，他拿了几个保鲜盒跟鸡蛋出来，又从柜子里取出一包海带。准备给在床上乖乖等投喂的小哥哥做个简易的早餐。

说起来，过几天就是两人在一起五年的纪念日了。

还没想好要送小哥哥什么礼物呢。田柾国一边开火热平底锅一边想。

这是田柾国和朴智旻在一起的第五个年头。

五年前，在釜山海云台的那个夜晚。田柾国表白后，两人在一起了。他一直记得那个晚上，他的小哥哥哭得稀里哗啦的，脸死死埋在他的怀里不抬头。他边哄边拍着他的背，哄了半天才把人哄好。

之后的假期两人几乎整天都腻在一起，也去了很多地方。假期结束后回到首尔，田柾国就经常跑去隔壁朴智旻那留宿，那频率让金泰亨嫌弃得不行，以至于半个学年结束后，金泰亨直接把田柾国打包扔去了朴智旻家，自己又重新找了个室友。

[你天天在我眼前晃来晃去冒着粉红泡泡，作为单身狗这学期日子太艰难了我不能忍！]

这是金泰亨赶他出去的理由。

不过田柾国也乐得和他的小哥哥住在一起。

两人的关系十分稳定，交往的这么多年大大小小的架也吵过，但总是能很快就和好。一路走来，田柾国也毕了业，找到一家非常不错的设计事务所做设计师，而朴智旻在上学期间，大大小小的奖项拿了不少，毕业后加入了他的学长郑号锡自组的舞蹈学校，当舞蹈老师。小日子过得也是十分甜蜜。

不知不觉，时间就过去这么久了。

田柾国把煎好的鸡蛋卷放在菜板上，用刀切成小块，放在小瓷碗里，又往旁边咕嘟咕嘟沸腾的海带汤中倒了早已准备好的排骨。

哦对，不能忘了炖豆腐。

转身把青菜从冰箱里拿出来，丢进水池里洗净，再迅速切成丝，放进另一个锅子里加水慢煮。田柾国熟练地在电磁炉和流理台间走来走去。多年的做饭经验让他对一切操作都如此熟悉。

现在想想自己也是成长了很多。从一个只会点外卖煮泡面的人，变成了能用最快的时间烹饪出色香味俱全的三餐。

爱情使人进步这句话确实说得不错。

半个小时后。

田柾国端着木托盘，进了卧室。

朴智旻这会儿正戴着细边眼镜，披着外套，手里捧着一本小说看得起劲，见田柾国进来，他连忙放下书，想掀开被子起身。

“别动。”田柾国阻止了朴智旻光着腿下床的行为，他把放在角落的床上专用的小木桌架在朴智旻面前，“我们坐床上吃，你得多休息。”

“什么啊，我又不是病人……”朴智旻小声嘟囔了一句，但还是乖乖地摘掉脸上的眼镜，重新坐了回去。

“我是怕你累着。”田柾国笑着把碗一个个放上了桌，“毕竟昨晚折腾了太久不是么。”

“……”

朴智旻的耳尖瞬间红得发烫，他不再理会田柾国，而是抓起筷子低下头，默默地小口小口吃饭。

知道小哥哥在害羞的田柾国笑着端起了自己的碗，解决自己的早餐。

不过现在比起调戏他的爱人，他还有更重要的事情需要思考。

江南区，星巴克内。

“说老实话，要不是因为智旻妮，我才懒得出来。”金泰亨晃了晃手里的抹茶拿铁，一脸不情愿地看着坐在他对面的田柾国，“昨晚通宵做项目，你哥我现在疲惫的要死……”

“所以我先把话撂下，你要是强行秀恩爱，我立马就走，咖啡钱你也别想要了。”

说完，金泰亨还故作姿态地喝了口拿铁。

田柾国捂住了脸，自从他不再和金泰亨做室友之后，他对这哥的忍耐力就呈直线下降。若不是现在有求于金泰亨，他一定会满足这家伙找打的愿望。

“首先，我没有秀过恩爱，从一开始就是哥你自己过于敏感。其次，咖啡本来就是请你喝的，你给不给钱并无所谓。还有这次找你真的是有重要的事情想让哥帮我出出主意。”

听到一向十分有主见，并且对自己的想法总是不屑一顾的田柾国居然专门把他约出来询问他的意见，金泰亨马上坐直了身子，换上了严肃认真的表情，“什么事说吧，哥听着。”

难得金泰亨没有讲什么烂话，田柾国清了清喉咙，这才郑重其事地说道：“我要向智旻哥求婚了。”

“？！”

金泰亨瞠大了眼睛。

沉默。

尴尬在空气中蔓延。

田柾国看了看对面金泰亨有些呆滞的脸，又把刚才的话重复了一遍。

“你别重复了，我听到了，我只是需要时间消化。”金泰亨赶忙端起桌子上的拿铁喝了一大口，又花了点时间理解这条十分冲击的消息，“嗯，这确实要好好思考一下。”

“不过你现在有什么想法么？”金泰亨放下杯子，揉了把脸试图让自己更清醒点，“就是，一个大致的求婚的，嗯怎么说，计划？”

“过几天就是我们在一起的五周年纪念，我已经订好了一家餐厅，想晚上吃饭的时候求婚。”

“戒指是我们俩之前欧洲旅游的时候看到的，我和智旻哥都还挺喜欢，不过那个时候因为还没想到结婚所以没有买。但是我两个月前去欧洲出差测绘的时候带了回来。”田柾国摸摸鼻子，脸颊开始微微发烫起来，果然亲口对外人讲述这件事对他来讲还是有点羞耻，尤其对面还是金泰亨——鬼知道他下一秒会怎么语出惊人。

“所以其实就是，烛光晚餐，和求婚戒指。”田柾国利落地总结道。

金泰亨沉默地看着忐忑不安的田柾国，眉头紧皱，不得不说金泰亨不笑的脸确实足够唬人，哪怕是多年好友的田柾国此刻看着都莫名感到紧张。

“我必须承认，这么做的确没什么纰漏——也不该有什么纰漏，但也没什么意思。”金泰亨想了会儿最终下了结论，“很多人都这么求婚啊。”

“能不能来点什么event？你想你们在一起五年了诶。求婚这么大件事总得来点惊喜。”

求婚难道不算惊喜么？田柾国一脸无语。

“我觉得你要做点不一样的——既然是要求婚的话。你之前的纪念日都是怎么做的？”

闭眼思索片刻后田柾国悲伤地发现其实往年的纪念日都是千篇一律。至少他所做的基本都逃脱不了固定的形式。

金泰亨看着田柾国的黑脸就猜了个七八分。

对此他完全不奇怪，因为从他第一天认识田柾国开始， 他就知道这人没有任何的浪漫细胞们走在路上遇见女孩子的靠近从来都躲得远远的，联谊的时候闷在角落活像个石头，从来不理会女孩们的撒娇等等等等，不胜枚举。

当时金泰亨还记得自己对田柾国说过，你这种人注定孤独一生，却没想到时至今日，田柾国居然比他更先找到对象。

甚至还坐在他的面前告诉自己，他要向爱人求婚。

人生就是这么的捉摸不透啊，金泰亨内心默默感叹道。

冲田柾国招招手，示意他往自己这边凑近一点。

“来，我教你该怎么办。”

朴智旻觉得有些奇怪。

这两天田柾国过得鬼鬼祟祟的。作为设计师难得有短暂几天的休息时间，不好好在家待着，天天早出晚归，问他去干什么了也支支吾吾从不说清楚。

实在让人有点在意。

“嗯……啊……”

眼眶里蓄满了泪水，让朴智旻看不清此刻伏在他正上方田柾国的脸。

身体在长时间的性爱中早已变得绵软，腿根酸痛到发颤，几乎要环不住田柾国的腰，只能靠年下爱人有力的手臂托着才勉强勾住。

朴智旻感到十分崩溃，他作为一个舞蹈系现代舞首席，每天大量的练习让他的体能本就异于常人。可在床上的他却根本比不过天天坐在办公室画图的田柾国。经常被年下恋人做到哭着求饶不说，因太过激烈的性爱晕过去也是常有的事。

然而今天，田柾国不知道是怎么了，每一个爱抚的动作都无限拉长。他平日并不是这种慢性子的人，现在却是像起了玩心的孩子，折磨得朴智旻全身被情欲的火焰炙烤又得不到发泄。

“国……国儿……”朴智旻颤抖着扶住田柾国的手臂，用带着哭腔的奶音，软软地乞求道，“别…别这么……我…啊啊——”

后穴瞬间被填满的饱胀感生生逼断了朴智旻的话。

“嗯？”田柾国轻轻抽出，再用力顶入，然后俯下身子，凑到朴智旻的唇边细细地吮吻，“旻旻你说什么？”

“呜……你……”

刚一开口，田柾国又是一个大力的冲撞，话到嘴边全部变成了黏腻的呻吟。

朴智旻算是明白了，这家伙是在戏弄自己，他根本不想让自己说话！

今日格外漫长的性事终于在朴智旻第二次尖叫着射出后结束了。

整个人瘫在床上的朴智旻艰难地翻了个身侧躺，只这一个动作他都感觉自己全身甚至连毛发里的力气都用尽了。

田柾国翻身下床，裸着走进了浴室，不一会儿里面就传来浴缸放水的声音。

朴智旻红着脸，揪紧了被单望着浴室的方向发愣，似是还未从快感的余韵中恢复过来。所以当田柾国从浴室出来，便看到他的小哥哥一脸羞涩地望着他。

好可爱。

“水放好了，我们去洗澡？”田柾国走到床边，轻轻拨开朴智旻被汗水打湿的刘海，附身吻了朴智旻的额头，“把手臂给我，我抱你去。”

“国儿你今天是怎么了？”朴智旻坐在田柾国的怀里，乖巧地等着田柾国给他擦沐浴露，手指戳着田柾国岩石般的大腿肌，“发生了什么事吗？”

拿着浴球往朴智旻后背擦的手顿住了一秒，田柾国故作平静地回答道，“没有啊，哥为什么会这么想？”

朴智旻听出了田柾国略微上扬的语调，这通常是田柾国说谎的蹩脚掩饰，在一起这么久了怎么会不知道。

田柾国不会说谎，如果他真的有意隐瞒什么，自然是不想让人知道。朴智旻也是个聪明人，如果他要是想告诉他，那自然就说了，不说，那他便不问。

两人沉默了一会儿，浴缸里不知不觉已经飘满了雪白细密的泡沫。

朴智旻靠在田柾国的胸口，大量运动之后的热水澡让他的困意迅速在大脑蔓延，眼皮开始打架，意识逐渐离他远去。

“哥，明天我要出去一下。”

田柾国说话了。

明天…？

“午饭就不用等我了。”

明天是几号来着……？

“哥你记得……”

后面的话朴智旻便没再听到了。

第二天醒来，朴智旻发现自己一觉睡到了下午一点多。

茫然四顾后，他这才意识到田柾国应该是一大早就出门了。

从枕头下面翻出手机，朴智旻刚想看看有没有什么人找他，结果锁屏上大大的时间日期提醒他，今天是他跟田柾国在一起五年的周年纪念日。

这一惊，算是让他彻底醒了。连忙爬起来手忙脚乱地刷牙洗脸，大腿和腰部的酸痛让他龇牙咧嘴了好一阵，但现在可不是纠结这件事的时候，他得赶紧去早前把放在店里加工的礼物拿出来。

他想这次给田柾国一个惊喜。

然而在他跑去厨房想先找点什么能吃的东西垫一下胃的时候，他看见了田柾国贴在冰箱上的便条。

[To 旻旻：

请睡醒了之后到大学你最常用的舞蹈教室来。

国]

“什么啊，这公式化的语气。”朴智旻笑着把冰箱上的便条揭下，折了两折收进了口袋。

“既然没说什么时间，那我就先把东西取了再去好了。”

朴智旻赶到学校的时候，已经是下午三点了。

那家店离朴智旻的大学实在是有点距离，而且白天的交通很堵，所以比他预计的时间要超出了半个钟头。

学校还是当初的样子，即便是朴智旻毕业了几年了也没什么太大的变化。校园里的树荫下，情侣随处可见。擦肩而过的学生们有的在讨论晚饭吃什么，有的在抱怨老师这次的给分有多么不近人情。除了面孔十分陌生，其余的都是朴智旻熟悉的氛围。

突然就有点怀念读书时期的生活。

和柾国在一起后，每天白天他都会先送自己来学校，晚上自己则就去他们的工作室边看书边等他做完图。有的时候弄得晚了，还会去学校附近的KTV里点炸鸡，因为那里的炸鸡最好吃，老板娘还会看在他们俩长得帅的份上，多送两听可乐。

象牙塔的幸福永远都是单纯美好的模样。

不过现在也不错。朴智旻勾了勾嘴角。

只要是和田柾国在一起的日子，无论怎样都是最好的。

走着走着，就走到了朴智旻学生时期流下最多汗水的地方。楼算是学校的旧楼，因此隔音效果并不是很好，经常大老远的就能听见里面放出的伴奏的音乐。

不过今天看着好像都没什么人。朴智旻想了想，大概是最近有大型比赛，所以许多学生都不在学校吧。

轻车熟路地顺着楼梯往上走，三楼左手边的第二个教室。这是他作为首席时，经常使用的私人练习室。

朴智旻推开了门。

一室的银色心形气球几乎铺满了天花板。地上还滚着许多气球，但最瞩目的还是在练习室的真中央，悬浮着一个小臂那么长的卷轴，大概是为了能让它安稳地漂浮在空中，许多气球被集中绑在了其中一根线上。

“这……”

呆愣了半晌，朴智旻才走了进去，他环视周围，缓缓推开面前无数的气球们，最终来到了那个卷轴的面前。

他拆开了它。

顿时一股酥麻的暖意从心底升起，顺着脉络全部涌上双眸。朴智旻捂住了嘴，泪水汹涌。

那卷轴并不是什么奇怪的东西，那就是一张制作精美的世界地图而已。只不过在每一个国家的旁边，都有一句用黑色的签字笔写下的，不大不小的，工工整整的，对应着每个国家语言的，我爱你。

我爱你。

I love you.

Je t’aime.

爱してる

사랑해

一枚戒指，被粘在首尔的位置。赫然就是他们俩曾经在欧洲旅游时见到的戒指！

“喜欢吗？”

朴智旻猛地回头，田柾国正一脸带笑地站在门口，手里攥着一束小小的玫瑰花。穿着当初他在釜山表白的衣服，那一瞬间朴智旻仿佛感觉自己回到了五年前，那时两人都还是青涩莽撞的少年。

田柾国一步步走近朴智旻，直到还有一小步的距离才停下来，他拿过朴智旻手里的那枚小小的戒指，单膝跪下。

“情话都是学来的，但这颗爱你的心是真的。”

“智旻。”田柾国郑重其事地举起手里的戒指，充满爱意的眼神让朴智旻好不容易止住的眼泪又有了决堤的危险，“我发誓以后的日子，无论是顺境或是逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁，我只爱你一个人，直到永远。”

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

几乎是话音刚落的瞬间，朴智旻便扑通一声跪下抱住了田柾国嚎啕大哭。就像在那晚，在釜山的海云台，自己也泣不成声。

告白的那天，和求婚的这天。

田柾国回抱住朴智旻，一下一下地为他的爱人顺着后背，“别哭了旻旻，先让我来为你把戒指戴上好吗？”

“其实……”朴智旻哭了一会儿，才轻轻退开一点距离，双眼通红，长睫带泪地看着田柾国，一字一句的说，“我，我也有东西想给你。”

田柾国露出了一个疑惑的表情。

往身后的口袋摸索了一阵，朴智旻拿出了一个深蓝色的天鹅绒小盒子，他缓缓打开，里面躺着一对，和田柾国手上一模一样的戒指。

“上次旅游的时候，我就买下来了。”朴智旻鼻子一抽一抽的，鼻尖和脸颊上都飞上了粉红，像极了动画里可爱的小鹿斑比，“可那个时候我觉得有点早，怕吓着你，所以就留到今年，拿去刻了字想——”

剩下的话他没能再说完，田柾国用力扣住他的后脑勺吻住了他的双唇，堵住了他的解释。

还有什么比求婚的时候，爱人之间心有灵犀更美妙的呢？

什么都不需要解释了。

一对刚刚订婚的恋人，情到深处总是难以自禁。

原本只是双唇相贴，辗转厮磨，却在不知不觉间，脱去了衣衫。此刻他们已无法顾及自己到底身在何处，脑海里唯一的念头便是抛下一切，与彼此交融。

朴智旻凌乱的鼻息扫过田柾国的脸颊，他用力环住田柾国的脖颈，全然不管对方的大手揭开了他的皮带，顺着牛仔裤边探进去，不轻不重地揉捏着他的后臀。

田柾国另一手紧紧扣住朴智旻的后背，将他轻轻放倒在地板上，虔诚而痴迷地顺着那天鹅颈般的优雅线条吮吻而下。

他们早就拥有了对方的所有，可今日两人的剖白却是成了催化剂，明明是再熟悉不过的动作，在这一时刻带来的快感竟是以往无法比拟的。朴智旻没有羞涩与扭捏，而是全然表露他对田柾国的渴求，甚至主动张开双腿，用后臀蹭着爱人早已肿胀的下身。

感受到朴智旻的变化，田柾国一口咬上了朴智旻的锁骨，修长的指尖顺着挺翘的臀线，挤进了臀缝，迅速找到了那个隐秘的入口慢慢探了进去。

昨晚才被蹂躏过的后穴对田柾国的入侵并没有什么不适，相反，多年的亲密交流早已让两人的身体高度契合，即便是没有充分的润滑，在田柾国进入的那一刻，朴智旻也只是闷哼了一声，而里面比起疼痛，更多的是欢愉。

“我爱你，智旻，我爱你。”

田柾国吻掉了朴智旻眼角的泪珠，用平生最温柔最深情的语气说道。

“我也爱你。”

……

END


End file.
